


Счастливые люди не курят

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America Civil War, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Щит из вибраниума не подчиняется законам физики, а чёртов Роджерс, как считает Тони — законам мироздания. Потому что Старка ломает не грубо всаженный в реактор кусок металла. Его ломает предательство.





	

Чернота ложится на набухшие подглазные мешки росчерками угольных карандашей, ровно такими же, какими, наверное, рисовали художники в промозглом сорок третьем; Тони чиркает зажигалкой, и папиросная бумага шипит, обугливаясь по краям. Старк кутает саднящее горло в лёгкий шарф и, зажимая сигарету между губ, босиком выходит на балкон.

Воздух в утреннем ноябре стылый и раздражительно-звонкий, лупит по перепонкам истошно вопящей тишиной. Город шевелится едва-едва, глубоко, затяжно пульсирует, и голова идёт искривлённой окружностью, когда Тони, опираясь на витые чугунные перила, делает глубокий вдох через фильтр.

В такие моменты он почти чувствует себя живым — он рад бы, да не получается. Не получается без раскуроченного нечто, выдранного наживую, с корнями, из груди. Тони изломан, покорёжен, только являет собой настолько сложный механизм, уникальный по своей сущности, что поговорка про спасение утопающих так и мерцает неоном над головой. И Тони рад бы себя самого спасти, не втягивая в это посторонних. Да _не получается._

Ему наплевать, что будет со стеклянной бутылкой виски, аккуратно приставленной к перилам. Будь нужда — отнёс бы её куда-то, как отправляют в последний путь проржавевший до несуразной тонкости металл: смешно осознавать, насколько же это иронично. Переплавка — единственный исход. Жаль, что самого себя на металлолом и спасительную переплавку не пустишь, и раны, влившиеся в сущность где-то уже на клеточном уровне, не залатаешь. Его собственный металл крошится под безразличной к громкому званию _Железного_ человека коррозией, ломается хрупким льдом под чужой тяжёлой поступью. И в этот раз Старк уверен, что она действительно чужая: родной та перестала быть энное время назад, когда они с Роджерсом оказались по разные стороны баррикад. Физика сыграла изумительно точно, противопоставив скорости сближения силу отталкивания одноимённо заряженных когда-то частиц.

Телефон, оставленный Роджерсом, ровно как и его письмо, ~~поневоле заученное наизусть, отпечатанное на сетчатке, вызубренное до единого знака препинания,~~ кажется Тони если не насмешкой, то как минимум карманной бомбой, и одному лишь богу, в которого Старку давным-давно не верится, известно, сколько бесконечно длинных секунд заявлено на таймере. Наверное, впору и оружие «Старк Индастриз» штамповать одним-единственным именем — _чужим_ , но так часто в полуночном откровении срывавшимся благодарным шёпотом на манер _родного._

Тони курит — много и долго. Смятых пачек крепчайших сигарет можно насчитать, как ему кажется, больше, чем когда-то побывавших в его руках купюр. Дым идёт вверх, в расступающийся перед ним воздух, и вниз — щекочет горло, туманит мозг, заволакивает вырезанную наживую дыру в груди. Тони считает, что так будет лучше. Тони считает, что так будет легче.

Тони знает, что это не так. Что металла прочнее вибраниума ещё не придумали — и вряд ли когда придумают, — что щит не подчиняется законам физики, а чёртов Роджерс, как считает Тони — законам мироздания. Потому что Старка ломает не грубо всаженный в дуговой реактор кусок металла.

Его ломает предательство.

Чужой-родной-чужой-родной-чужой. Роджерс из его кошмаров, граничащих с самыми лучшими снами, так похож на Роджерса настоящего — только там он не предаёт. Там его мотивы умещены в одно царапающее слух «Хайль Гидра». И Тони думает, что, наверное, предпочёл бы знать Стива именно _таким_ , а не просто _чужим._

Сигарета, стлевая, жжёт пальцы, и Старк одним машинальным движением сбивает пепел.

— Брось, тебе хватит на сегодня.

И он же, вроде бы, привык. Привык уже не удивляться, не дёргаться (пусть нервы и ни к чёрту — это всё в слабое оправдание), не позволять вылетать важнейшим предохранителям, отбивая искру за искрой во вмиг пустеющей черепной коробке. Старк привык, даже не оборачиваясь на ~~родной~~ голос, пожимать плечами и молча протягивать измятую пачку с парочкой оставшихся сигарет, практически равнодушно позволяя затем прикурить от собственной зажигалки. Старк привык — и всё же этого недостаточно.

— Кто-то знает, что ты здесь?

Стив отрицательно мотает головой. Ветер мягко треплет его пшеничные волосы; под глазами — глубоко залёгшее иссиня-чёрное от изнуряющего недосыпа.

Стив затягивается, косится в сторону, дышит искорёжившим его одиночеством с едва заметным налётом узких румынских улиц. Тони раз из раза запоминает его таким: таким далёким — _всего лишь руку протяни_  — и таким чужим — _только коснись, или одиночество исполосует и выкорчует изнутри абсолютно всё, никакому метаболизму не под силу будет помочь, и в следующий раз не приду уже._ Стив курит самые крепкие, молча делит с Тони на двоих вреднейшую привычку, стойкий, такой правильный и высеченный снаружи, едва ли не крошится под взглядом усталых карих глаз.

Реагирует только бесцветным, безразличным:

— Зачем? — когда Старк одним щелчком выбивает сигарету из его пальцев.

— Счастливые люди, — Тони смотрит чуть пьяно, пускает совершенно не относящуюся к делу издёвку в голос, — не курят.

Капитан лишь вздыхает — вымученно, надрывно, скала стирается в пыль на глазах.

_С чего ты взял, что я счастлив?_

— Сколько ты выпил?

— Тебе до этого нет никакого дела. — Бьёт ногой пустую, как кажется Стиву, бутылку, стоящую на полу; затем наклоняется неуклюже и берет её за горлышко тремя пальцами.

— И ещё осталось?

Старк пожимает плечами, отвинчивает крышку и припадает губами к влажному горлышку, выцеживая последние капли.

— Поцелуй, — Тони кривится, — и узнаешь. — Осевшие на губах капли виски не слизывает, словно и правда ждёт.

Роджерс слышит в его голосе столько боли, что хочет вцепиться в неё, будоражащую барабанные перепонки, и рвануть со всех своих супер-сил. Хочет — хочет _узнать,_ хочет сцеловать с губ весь яд, хочет просто пары _родных_ прикосновений, хочет раздражения на коже после трения о неё щетины. Хочет. Обманутым сиротой хочет в ноги кинуться, лишь бы только Тони своим выжженным болью взглядом не казнил. Роджерс хочет — одиночество взвывает в голове, неприласканное, голодное, совершенно нелюбимое и практически не нужное там, за энное количество километров отсюда, в настоящем _зимнем_ холоде.

Роджерс говорит лишь:

— Счастливые люди не пьют, Тони.

И только у двери, через тонны навалившегося на плечи натужного молчания, слышит запоздалое:

— Тебя хоть там любят, Кэп?

~

И Тони же, вроде бы, привык. Привык чинить предохранители, привык удивляться, привык дёргаться невольно, привык ждать и одновременно с этим опасаться бесшумного проникновения в свою обитель — код персонального доступа для Стива он так и не сменил. Тони, вроде бы, привык. И в этом и была его самая большая ошибка: сломало его не предательство. Сломала его влюблённость, разделённая на непонимание того, что Стив забыл в его жизни и вообще в квартире после _всего_.

— Вернёшься ещё, — то ли спрашивает, то ли констатирует факт, взглядом провожая ~~родную~~ светлую макушку. На подсознательном уровне знает наверняка: вернётся. Будет возвращаться, пока у Старка ещё есть сигареты.

Ведь счастливые люди _не курят._


End file.
